Aspiraciones
by Hagastian
Summary: Desde pequeño, Mycroft se vio fascinado con la idea del poder y del control. Sus aspiraciones eran simples: dominar a todo el mundo mágico lo más pronto posible para poder manejarlo a su antojo. X-over entre Sherlock y Harry Potter.


Lo siento, la idea de Harry Potter y Sherlock sigue siendo superior a mí. Así que he vuelto con otra cosa. No he escrito hace meses, así que estoy retomando la práctica de ello. Más que nada es una especie de estudio de personaje, Mycroft es tan intrigante y tiene tantas facetas que me atrae mucho.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia. Todo a sus respectivos autores.

**Palabras:** 720.

Espero que les guste 8D.

* * *

**Aspiraciones.**

Mycroft siempre fue un hombre formado por las aspiraciones, los deseos, los impulsos de no sólo ser alguien importante en la vida, sino alguien importante en la vida de _todos_. Una persona que mantuviera el control _y_ el poder en cada mano.

_(Que fuera reconocido o admirado era sólo algo extra, un caramelo delicioso para su ego)._

Inició cuando era niño y fue lo suficientemente capaz de ver la forma en que funcionaban las relaciones; la manera en que su entorno familiar se movía en una danza de gestos, de palabras, de sonrisas falsamente perfectas. Todo gritaba poder, control e importancia. Cómo debía de ser en una familia sangre pura que se sintiera digna y orgullosa de su estirpe. Mycroft pensó que estaba bien, que era lo correcto, que era _perfecto_. Bebió de ellos, de todos los personajes importantes de su familia, alimentó los aprendizajes con sus propias deducciones y sus comentarios comenzaron a aparecer en las reuniones y en los bailes.

_(Y dejó de ser el pequeño Mycroft para ser alguien reconocido, otro personaje que ingresó en el baile. En el juego)._

Se volvió importante. Poderoso. Controlador.

Y le gustaba. No lo podía negar, aún siendo joven su opinión adquirió peso y la sensación de reconocimiento fue embriagante, enloquecedora en la mente de un niño que disfrutaba de los cumplidos al verse tomado en cuenta y a estar inserto en un mundo que se movía con las palabras. Era bueno en ello. Muy, muy bueno.

Pero llegó el momento donde manejar el entorno familiar no fue suficiente. Se volvió aburrido. Predecible.

Entonces, llegó Hogwarts.

Era un mundo diferente, completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Los estudiantes se asombraban de sus deducciones, de su cerebro; pero no le tenían miedo como la familia, no sonreían al ver un juego de poder en marcha, no bailaban con él como lo dictaban las tradiciones. Hogwarts estaba lleno de gente que no era como él y no podía seguirle el juego.

Fue cuando lo decidió.

Cuando decidió que el poder era necesario no sólo para ser importante, sino que para controlar a los demás y dirigir su vida sin que fueran conscientes. A medida que iba creciendo, que Hogwarts se abría ante él como un secreto deliciosamente guardado, decidió que quería ser él quién mantuviera las vidas de los estudiantes en control, en la dirección que consideraba correcta. Idónea. Perfecta y completamente suya.

Comenzó a forjar alianzas, a acercarse a los miembros de las familias más poderosas, a susurras en las conversaciones ideas innovadoras, a alimentar a las nuevas generaciones con las palabras que querían oír. Estuvo al lado de todos y de nadie a la vez.

_(No tenía amigos._

_No importaba, el cuidado no es una ventaja. No es importante. Mucho menos necesario)._

Hogwarts se convirtió en su base, en su gran oficina donde todo el mundo sabía quién era y acudía a él en búsqueda de soluciones, de consuelo, de cualquier cosa necesaria que él pudiera reparar con palabras y hechos y evidencia.

La diplomacia era perfecta. Y Mycroft la manejaba tan bien, tan, tan bien.

Se convirtió en una delicia para él y a medida que los exámenes finales, que la pubertad y el tiempo de elegir carrera llegó; no necesitó mucho para pensar sobre qué hacer. El Ministerio era el único camino a tomar. Para alguien de su intelecto no fue difícil, casi una broma tener sus EXTASIS con las calificaciones más altas.

Lo mejor era salir con todas las alianzas forjadas, con Hogwarts completo bajo su influencia.

Comenzar a abrirse paso en el Ministerio no requirió mayor esfuerzo, es cierto, inició en las zonas más bajas; pero las palabras adecuadas, las sonrisas indicadas y la apariencia dedicada fueron todas las armas que necesitó para ascender rápidamente. En menos de un año se convirtió en la mano derecha del Ministro de Magia. No fue un reto, rodeado de incompetentes, ¿cómo iba a serlo?

Fue cuestión de tiempo que el pueblo, que aquellos herederos de lo que forjó en Hogwarts, comenzaran a clamar por él para ocupar aquel puesto.

Y ahora estaba allí, dos años después de salir de Hogwarts tenía todo lo que anhelaba. El poder de un mundo secreto para millones, el control de la vida de las personas. Su propio baile personal en el manejo y el control.

Tenía todo lo importante para él.

_(Estaba sólo, sin embargo)._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y bueno, esto surgió porque en el kinkmeme inglés alguien sugirió que Mycroft podría ser el Ministro de Magia. Jugueteé con la idea un poco hasta que de la nada me acordé de la escena donde él está solo mientras Sherlock y los demás celebran la navidad en Baker Street.

Mycroft lo considero un personaje solitario, de esos que están rodeados de gente pero no tienen a nadie (tiene a Sherlock, sí, pero su relación no es exactamente la más perfecta) y su puesto en el canon como un pequeño miembro del Gobierno Británico siempre me ha parecido ambiciosa. La idea del control derivó de allí. Y considero que en el mundo de la magia sería bastante sencillo para alguien con un intelecto de su tamaño ascender rápidamente.

Fue todo bastante generalizado, básicamente porque no me pude decidir en qué casa iría, qué relaciones realmente consideraría adecuadas y cosas así. También me da la impresión de que sería similar a Draco, qué es amigo de todos y casi de nadie a la vez. Si los Holmes estuvieran en el mundo de Harry Potter, definitivamente pienso que serían como los Malfoy.

Admito que me encanta un montonazo la personificación que Gatiss hace de Mycroft, eso puede ser que haya impulsado mi deseo de escribir esto 8D...

En fin, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y con la idea de escribir como si la vida se me fuera en ello, es más que probable que siga subiendo Crossover de estás cosas. La idea me gusta tanto que no puedo dejar de imaginar a los de Sherlock con túnicas, varitas y pociones en su diario vivir.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
